History of the One Eye'd Dragon's Claw Clan
History of the One Eye'd Dragon's Claw Clan 1,274 years ago a green dragon by the name of Vaectorfinyairuxo signed a pact with a tribe of orcs. The orcs saw this as a sign from Gruumsh. He had sent them a dragon to protect them and to aid them in conquest. What other explanation could explain why a powerful dragon would aid a tribe of orcs? The tribes name was officially renamed from Lion’s Pounce to The One Eye’d Dragons Claw. The pact was mutually beneficial. The dragon taught the orcs divine worship of dragons, thus the shamans of the tribe began to revere and emulate dragons. With their powers aiding the tribe, raids grew more bold and fearsome. The green dragon also taught the tribe the powers of arcane magic, especially necromancy. In exchange the orcish tribes brought tribute, everything of value was given to the green dragon; especially tomes on necromancy. This green dragon had a purpose, a fear. He feared death and sought immortality The Green Dragon studied Necromancy actively for over a thousand years. (He also loved orc flesh. Any arcane pupil who failed, and there were many, were consumed) The tribes leaders were still chosen from the mystical connection to the lion, an ancient tradition. However many thought these traditions were outdated; specifically the Dragon Shamans and those who could wield the powers of necromancy. This caused a perpetual leadership conflict that existed until the tribes’ unfortunate downfall. Two years ago the green dragon Vaectorfinyairuxo achieved his lifelong goal. He became a dracolich. However this wasn’t enough. He still realized that if word got out about him that he would be hunted. He could be defeated by powerful heroes. No, any knowledge of his existence must be eliminated. In his paranoia he slaughtered the orcish tribe The One Eye’d Dragon’s Claw. He though he killed every single orc. He animated as many corpses he could and flew back to his lair to embrace eternity. Another event had transpired that night. Three orcs had gathered far away from the tribe to discuss yet again, who was actually in charge of the clan. If not for standing on the holy site of Gruumsh, much bloodshed would have fallen to the ground. As usual no progress was made. When they returned to the tribe they found death. Searching through the bodies they found no survivors. Fearing whoever was powerful enough to kill the entire village the orcs quickly went to leave. On the way out a moan was heard from a pile of bodies. A survivor. Confused because the dragon shaman's aura originally had no effect on the pile of corpses, they helped there comrade to his feet and eventually found out the story of the dragon's betrayal. In the two years that have past much has changed. The four orcs have traveled together, being pretty stupid their goals are simple. Originally they had intended to throw themselves into battle with the nearest elf village, taking as many elves with them as they could. Then they realized that revenge against this dragon would be the best action. He had betrayed the orcs, and obviously he had betrayed Gruumsh. For was it not Gruumsh who sent the green dragon to them? It was a double insult. But even these orcs knew that such a task was impossible. Impossible, until one day a passing half-orc bard told them the story of a human. This human was capable of defeating dragons. Surely if a human could learn to defeat a dragon, then an orc could learn how too; and faster! They learned that he wielded powerful magical items and had learned to battle dragons from a young age. If the only thing between the orcs and killing the green dragon was some magical items all they had to do was get some. The dragon shaman under the guise of a half-orc snuck into the human city and using everything he had learned about the civilized race struck up a conversation with the human. Kolt Dragon Slayer he was called. They learned that Kolt had been a professional adventurer all his life, and that he accumulated great amounts of coin and magical gear and that in the realms there is always work for an adventurer. He also mentioned hearing about an adventure in the city of Palischuk. Thus the four orcs have a new goal. Pretend to be adventurer’s, get magical items, kill the dragon who betrayed them. (And keep a track of who is killing more people)